


Put Your Trust In Me

by Blue_Night



Series: Masters And Boys [10]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Developing Relationship, Dom!Erik, Dom!Thomas, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Orders, Orgasm Delay, Rivalry, Spanking, Watching, sub!Jonas, sub!Marco, sub!Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: After Thomas' first night with Erik's boy Robert, Erik promised him to keep the door open and perhaps invite him again. What will happen when Erik keeps his promise and invites Thomas to visit him and his three boys in Dortmund? Will Thomas finally get what he craves for so badly and become Robert's caring Dom as well, or will Erik tell him to leave them alone after his visit?Sequel to Janie94's uptake on my Master Erik and his three boys 'Keep The Door Open' and part 9 of the journey of Master Erik and his three boys Jonas, Marco and Robert.





	1. Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts), [Half_Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Fallen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keep The Door Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343541) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



> My dearest Janie94, you are entirely and totally to blame for this. See how you messed with my nice and peaceful foursome. ;-*
> 
> My dear Half_Fallen, knowing how much you've always loved my Master and Boys series, I want to gift this part of the series to you as well. You have always been one of my most faithful readers, and I was truly sad and inconsolable when I thought that I had lost you like so many former faithful readers. I was so happy when I got your first comment after months again, it helped to save me horrible week more than I can tell you. I really hope that you will like this special part even though it has become a fivesome now. <33
> 
> Writing a new part of my Dom/sub world and my Master and Boys series is my way of tension release after a truly horrible week with frustrating work and some serious personal issues. Those of you who have read my story 'The Stranger In You' know what I am talking about living with someone suffering from a severe depression for years, it is like sitting in a roller coaster with one loop after the other twenty-four hours a day. Me writing stories for you which allow me to escape reality for some time is a small mercy, and I would be very grateful if this story wouldn't be met with the usual silence and indifference especially this series about the Dom/sub topic is normally greeted with. You leaving comments and kudos would really mean a lot to me. <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says: Thomas and Robert are anticipating their second encounter. Will Thomas be able to stick to the rules Erik has set up for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, I wanted to write a oneshot, but the first part was alreaday more than 5000 words, so I decided to split this part into two chapters.

Thomas still isn't sure whether he is only dreaming or if this is truly happening when he follows Erik through the house where he lives with Marco, the house where Marco, Robert and finally Jonas became Erik's boys.

It had once been just Marco's house, but Thomas can sense that it isn't only the blond Dortmunder's house any longer, that it has become a true home for the other three young men as well over the last two years, even though Robert and Jonas live in other cities due to their job in different clubs most of the time.

The Münchner can't even tell what it is that makes him feel this way, it is nothing visible, more the atmosphere surrounding them. It is as if he can smell the different scents of the four young men who have made this house a true home for all of them, and each room they pass radiates happiness and comfort in a way that Thomas wishes for a short moment that he would belong here as well, that this house would be his home too.

The older Dom focuses his attention back on the younger one walking before him, and the shiver running down on his spine when his eyes take in the sight of Erik's endless legs dressed in tight black leather is clearly a shiver of anticipation and desire.

Yes, desire.

Thomas has never felt desire for any other Dom in his entire life so far, he has never felt the need or interest to come closer to another person as dominant as he himself is.

But here he is, walking closely behind one of the strongest and most self-confident Doms he has ever met, and his cock twitches in his jeans and his knees buckle with the hot wave of desire coursing through him when Erik's male fragrance makes his nostrils flare.

At first, it was only his desire and longing for Robert, Erik's oldest boy. Thomas liked his new teammate right at first sight when the handsome striker joined the FCB, and his feelings turned into something deeper when he learned about Robert's true nature, only to find his hopes crushed when he realized that the Pole had already found another Dom he loved deeply with all his heart.

Thomas respects serious relationships far too much to even think of trying to go between a Dom and their subs, and Robert's offer to become his sub for one night to help him really caught him off guard because it was so clear to see how much the older man loves his young Dom Erik.

But what really stunned him was Erik's willingness to share one of his boys with him. Thomas isn't sure whether or not he had been willing to do that if Robert was his beloved boy.

Yet, Erik did agree to his boy's wish and let the other Dom he must consider as a rival take Robert for one night, and Thomas was grateful for this one special night and didn't expect the BVB player to stick to his word and repeat this experience again.

Thomas still remembers Erik's call a couple of days ago, a call that woke him up early in the morning and turned his world upside down within a few seconds.

_“Hi Thomas! I hope that I didn't wake you up, but I thought that it would nice if you visited us for a couple of days before the season starts again...”_

Needless to say that Thomas didn't complain about the early waking up, assuring the younger Dom in an embarrassingly eager voice that he would love to visit him and his three boys in Dortmund.

Thomas left Munich early in the morning, and he should actually be tired from the long drive, but all that he feels is anticipation and nervousness, his mouth going dry at the beautiful view in front of him. Erik is for sure one of the most beautiful men he has ever seen, and Thomas could fall easily for him if it wasn't for him being a strong Dom like Thomas himself is.

Erik will never submit to another Dom, just like Thomas will never be able to submit to another dominant person either. Erik's strong dominant aura is almost overwhelming, affecting Thomas whenever they are in the same room, and he handles his three boys with natural ease and confidence despite his youth. He doesn't need another Dom to help him and satisfy his three boys the way they need it, Erik is perfectly capable of doing that alone, and Thomas still marvels about the reason why Erik called him a couple of days ago.

Just as if the younger Dom had read his thoughts, Erik stops before the closed door that most likely leads to the bedroom where his three boys are waiting for them, slowly turning around to look at him.

“I want to be honest to you about my invitation, Thomas. This is some kind of test. I agreed to the first night because Robert wanted to help you so badly and because he had never asked anything from me beforehand. I know that one of the reasons why he stays in Munich – in Germany – is because he doesn't want to make me sad. He knows that I wouldn't ask him to stay in Germany, but that it would be hard for me to let him go to another club much further away from Dortmund. He hasn't mentioned you again, but I know that he has feelings for you. I didn't think that I could accept him loving another Dom beside me, but I thought about it over the last weeks, and I realized that his happiness matters more to me than my selfish wish to be the only Dom in his life.  
After all, he has to share me with Marco and Jonas and never questioned my love for him even though he has to share me with them. Considering that it is much harder for him because he lives so far away and has to rely on Skype most of the time, I decided to give this new arrangement a try.  
But you have to prove yourself worthy the confidence I am willing to put in you. The second you will betray my trust, it will be over forever. I will be the one setting up the rules for our fivesome, and I expect you to accept my rules without arguing.”

Thomas purses his lips to hide his surprise. He has suspected that Erik's sudden change of mind has something to do with the fact that Robert hasn't uttered the wish to leave Munich and transfer to a club like Real Madrid or Barcelona although his chances to get a contract are pretty good, but he hadn't expected Erik to admit his reasons so openly. Thomas' respect for the younger Dom rises to a new level, even more because a Dom having three boys is still different from a sub wanting to have two Doms.

The blond Dom keeps his face impassive though, not wanting to give Erik too much insight into his feelings at this point.

“I see. Thank you for your honesty, Erik. What kind of rules do you have in mind? You don't expect me to submit to you, do you?”

Erik shakes his head with a brief chuckle. “Of course not, Thomas, even though the thought of having you as my boy is not as deterring as it might seem to be at first sight,” he teases Thomas with a smile.

Thomas just snorts at that offendedly, but he can't hide the shiver wrecking him, and Erik's beautiful hazel-green eyes light up when he sees the spark of lust flashing in Thomas' eyes for a split second.

“Uh, you like that, don't you? I will keep that in mind, Thomas.”

“Your hopes are in vain, Durm. This is not going to happen.” Thomas does his best to scowl at the younger Dom even though he can't hide his own smile completely.

“That's a pity, but I think that I can live with that.”

Thomas resist the urge to roll his eyes, choosing his next words carefully. “I understand your wish to stay in charge, Erik, but I must admit that I would have a problem with you setting up the rules for my encounters with Robert. It was different back then because it was the first time and I thought that it would be the only night you'd allow me to spend with Robert, but I don't find the thought of you restricting my scenes with Robert that much appealing. It would be another kind of you trying to make me submit to you, I guess. Apart from that, I know that Robert is your boy and will always be your boy. I couldn't take him away from you even if I wanted to. But I need him to be my boy during our scenes, Erik. It won't work if either he or me or we both have to think about your rules the entire time while we're together.”

Erik's face is unreadable, and Thomas feels his heart clench. He is just about to turn around and go back to his car, when the younger Dom's features soften and he smiles at him.

“I wouldn't do that to you, Thomas. My offer is a serious and honest one. I will be jealous like hell of you, but this will be my problem, not yours. I did that once when Robert joined my relationship with Marco without being my boy at first, and I am still amazed that he accepted each and every rule I set up back then. But it was an entirely different kind of situation, and I had my good reasons for doing it. You don't need to fear that I will interfere in your scenes like that.”

Thomas slowly nods his head. “I see. So what kind of rules are you thinking of?”

Erik licks over his lips and Thomas finds himself staring at them, remembering the kiss he has stolen from the younger Dom after their first encounter.

Erik grins when he catches him looking at his mouth, but he doesn't tease him, only says:

“There are only a few rules you won't have problems to remember them. Rule number one is the most important one: You won't have any other boy next to my darling, Thomas. You will lose Robert the minute you so much as only think of looking at another sub.”

Thomas returns Erik's stern gaze without blinking. “I love Robert. I don't want any other boy.”

“Very well. Make sure that it stays that way. Rule number two: you won't call him 'darling', neither when we're together, nor when you're alone with Robert. You can give him a petname if you want to, but neither 'darling' nor 'sweetheart' or 'love'.”

The prospect of being allowed to spend time alone with the beautiful sub he has fallen in love with sends another shiver down on his spine, and Thomas' voice sounds hoarse when he says: “Of course, Erik. That's an understandable rule, and I will respect it as much as the first one.”

Erik relaxes a little bit, and Thomas realizes astonished that the younger Dom feels as nervous about this as he's doing.

“Rule number three is that Robert's needs will always come first for you. This is not about what you want and need, Thomas, for me, the only important thing is what he wants and needs.” Erik raises his hand when Thomas opens his mouth to speak.

“Don't make the mistake and think that this rule is the easiest one, Thomas. I will be the one judging if you were able to fulfill this rule, and you'll have to prove to me that you are able to make my darling happy and satisfy him. That's the reason why I invited you, Thomas, to see for myself that you will put Robert's needs before your own.”

Thomas swallows against the sudden dryness in his throat. “I will do my best to prove myself worthy your trust,” he promises, and he has never meant anything as serious as this promise.

“I hope so, Thomas. Don't disappoint me, because you won't get a second chance.”

Now it is Thomas' turn to lick over his dry lips. “What about the kissing rule, Erik?” He so longs to kiss Robert that it is a physical pain in his chest, but one part of him craves to kiss Erik again almost as badly as he craves to kiss Robert.

Erik grins mischievously at him, and he doesn't look like the strong Dom he actually is, but only like a beautiful and innocent boy as he winks at him with his right eye.

“I've already given you the answer to this question, haven't I? You can't do anything wrong if you stick to rule number three, Thomas.”

With these words, Erik finally opens the door to stride into the bedroom, leaving it up to Thomas to either follow him and meet his boys again or just keep on standing on the threshold like frozen in place, staring at Erik's leather-covered backside with a rather stupid expression on his face.

 

***

 

Erik's three boys are sitting naked on the bed, three pairs of eyes looking at him when Thomas closes the door behind him. Their Dom has seated himself comfortably in a large armchair standing before the opposite wall, his entire posture relaxed and self-confident now that he has gotten the rules off his chest.

“Hello Thomas.” Marco is the first one to greet him and smile at him, of course he is. Jonas smiles cautiously, and Thomas isn't surprised to find him sitting near the edge of the bed, ready to jump down and seek shelter in Erik's arms.

The blond Dom can sense the waves of uncertainty coming off from him, and he does what every halfway sensitive Dom would do in this situation, ignoring Erik's youngest boy and trusting the other Dom to take care of his boy if Jonas needs him to. The pleased nod he can see from the corner of his eye assures him that he has passed the first test, and he muses briefly about Erik perhaps having instructed his sweetheart to behave like this, but his attention literally flies to the one boy he has longed for so badly ever since he has looked into his deep blue eyes for the first time when he hears Robert greeting him as well.

“Hi, Thomas.”

“Hello, Marco. Hi, Robert.” Thomas instinctively searches for Robert's gaze, and he steps closer to the bed, his heart hammering in his chest.

Marco moves willingly to the side when Thomas climbs onto the large bed after having kicked his shoes off, and the blond Dom gifts him with a brief smile before reaching out to carefully cup Robert's cheek with his hand.

“Hi handsome,” he whispers. “I've missed you.”

Robert's breath falters when he hears the petname, and he nestles his face into the gentle touch. “I've missed you too, Thomas,” he admits hoarsely, and Thomas' chest tightens with the storm of emotions surging through him. He longs to kiss Robert, he wants to taste him and feel him, but Erik hasn't given him permission to kiss his boy, and Thomas fears that he will send him away if he does it without his approval.

“Thomas, please.”

Thomas isn't sure if he has heard right, Robert's voice only an almost inaudible whisper. He hates it that he is so unsure about himself all of a sudden, Erik's quiet presence affecting him more than he likes to admit.

Marco and Jonas are watching him, apparently waiting for him to take over control and start whatever it is that will come out of this.

 _“You can't do anything wrong if you stick to rule number three, Thomas.”_ Erik's words echo in Thomas' head, and the Münchner takes a deep breath and pushes his worries and his doubts to the side. He is a Dom, equal to Erik, and he has never doubted himself beforehand. His instincts and his experience tell him that Robert wants to be kissed, that he craves for it as much as Thomas, and so he gently pulls his head closer to lay his lips upon Robert's trembling mouth for the first time, his senses focused on Robert's reaction but his entire body tensed up with the fear that Erik will tell him to leave them now.

The silence his heavy and Thomas can hardly breathe for a short moment. He wants to pull back and look at Erik, but Robert's small whine distracts him effectively, and the sensation of his boy's warm and smooth lips pressing against his own is too tempting to resist it any longer.

His boy. The truth merely crushes the blond Dom. Thomas knows that Robert will always be Erik's boy, he only needs to look at his tattoo to remember that. But Robert is his boy now as well, at least to some point, and Thomas is determined to prove himself worthy to hear Robert call him his Dom.

This is what Erik's test is actually about as he now realizes. Erik is a strong and powerful Dom down to his bones, and he will always put the needs of his boys before his own. The Dortmunder is actually the most impressive Dom Thomas has ever met, and other people not knowing their way of life will never understand why Erik actually wants Thomas to prove that he is every bit as strong as Erik is. They would probably think that Erik would prefer a Dom less strong and self-confident as he is to take his boy, but Erik knows that the young man he has taken under his wing and whom he loves so much needs a strong Dom to be happy and fulfilled. Erik will never accept a Dom for his darling who could fail him, and Thomas inwardly wants to slap himself for his own stupidity.

“I've missed you, handsome. I promise you that I won't fail you. I will never betray your trust in me,” he murmurs against his soft lips before finally deepening their kiss, taking control of it and demanding his boy's sweet surrender.

 

***

  
Robert tastes sweeter than Thomas could ever have imagined it in his wildest dreams, and the blond Dom pulls him in his lap and wraps his arms tightly around him when he begins to explore his boy with his lips and his hands. His tongue pushes deep into the soft cavern he is finally allowed to claim as his territory like the younger Dom has already done it countless times ever since Robert became his cherished sub.

His beautiful boy melts against him with small purring sounds that vibrate against Thomas' chest, and the younger Münchner is amazed about how naturally and sweetly the dark-haired striker surrenders to him, responding to his kiss without trying to take control of it.

Robert is the born leader on the pitch, taking over responsibility and teaching their teammates their places if necessary, but in his private life, he needs a strong Dom to fulfill him and make him happy, and Thomas promises to himself that he will never take Robert's willing submission for granted and that he will never betray the trust both – Robert and his first Dom Erik - are willing to place in him.

Thomas loses all tracks of time as he licks his way around in Robert's mouth until he knows each spot by heart, caressing the inner sides of his cheeks and dancing playfully with his boy's tongue until his head is spinning with sheer need. Robert's naked skin is warm under his touch, smooth velvet over hard and worked-out muscles, and Thomas strains his ears to not miss all of the small noises the beautiful man trembling in his arms is making for him.

The need for air eventually forces him to draw back from Robert's swollen lips. Robert's wonderful blue eyes are almost black with his desire for his new Dom, and Thomas can feel the hard proof of his arousal poking against his shirt-covered abdomen.

“I long to make love to you, handsome, please tell me if you want that too!” he asks him, cupping his cheek with his hand again. Robert swallows and snuggles closer, seeking contact and reassurance in his arms.

Thomas doesn't miss the quick glance his boy shoots at the other Dom, Erik's strong aura filling the room without him having to do anything else than just be there.

“Yes, Thomas, I want you to make love to me,” Robert says with a happy expression in his eyes, and Thomas heaves a relieved sigh.

“I want you to undress me, handsome. Undress me and show me how much you long to feel me.” He doesn't need to say that twice, Robert is all too eager to obey his gentle order, and he has opened the first button of Thomas' shirt before his new Dom has even finished his sentence.

Thomas chuckles at his impatience, but he grabs Robert's hands to hold them still. “Not that fast, boy. I have waited too long for this to make this a quickie. Take your time and do your best to get me in the right mood.”

It's not that Robert really needed to do that, Thomas has been in the right mood for weeks, but it won't hurt to remind his eager boy that he is the one in charge, and the nice blush coloring Robert's cheeks are too adorable to not enjoy his reaction to his tender rebuke. Even more because his beautiful boy now bites his lip and gazes at him from under his eyelashes. “I'm sorry, my Dom. It's just that I have waited so long for this to happen...”

The hot wave of love and tenderness coursing through him at this confession gives Thomas' voice a husky sound. “It's fine, handsome. I'm not angry with you. Just take your time, I want to enjoy you with all of my senses, okay?”

“Okay.” Robert takes a deep breath and moves his hands to Thomas' shirt once more when the blond Dom frees them from his grip, taking his time to open the next button and caress the pale skin that was hidden underneath.

They have seen each other naked countless times in the locker room, and Thomas has already possessed his beloved boy one precious time, but it feels different to that first time nevertheless. The first time the younger Dom had allowed Thomas to take Robert was when the dark-haired striker was still only Erik's boy while he is now his boy as well.

Erik's third rule is what has changed everything, and Thomas knows that he will forever be indebted to the younger one for his ability and willingness to not only share his boy with another Dom now and then, but to also give Thomas the chance to become Robert's other loving and caring Dom as well.

“You're beautiful, my Dom. I have dreamed of touching you like this every night.” Robert's shy confession pulls a moan of pure and raw need from him, and his rock-hard cock twitches desperately in its tight prison. Thomas' mind is clouded with lust, but he forces himself to stay still and let his boy undress him like he has ordered him to do. His muscles quiver under Robert's rapturous caresses, and he can't avert his eyes from the beautiful face of his boy, suffused with devotion and longing.

Longing for him and not for the Dom whose name's first letter is carved into his skin with black ink.

Thomas is vaguely aware of the harsh breathing that proves to him how much Marco and Jonas must enjoy what they see, but Robert is the center of his world at the moment, and Thomas can't avert his eyes from his boy, hoping that Erik doesn't expect him to gift his other boys with his attention while he is making love to his boy for the first time.

Really making love to him, not just fucking him, that is.

“Tell me more, boy. Tell me what you want me to do to you,” he says, surprised that his voice is still working. He is so hard that it is driving him crazy, but Robert deserves to be cherished and taken care of, and Thomas will not fail him and put his own wishes before his boy's needs.

“I want you to make love to me, my Dom. I want to feel you deep inside me.” Robert licks over his lips as he slowly removes Thomas' shirt from his shoulders, the soft cotton grazing over his arms making him shiver. “And I will make love to you, handsome, don't you doubt that!” Thomas hears himself snarling ardently, drawing a wonderful gasp from his boy.

“May I kiss you, my Dom?” Robert's wistful question threatens to blot out all reason that is still left in him, but Thomas clings to the last shreds of his self-control with desperate determination. He will not mess this up.

“Of course you can kiss me, boy.”

Robert leans in to kiss him with the same despair Thomas feels, fumbling with the zipper of his jeans. Thomas is grateful that he isn't wearing a belt because this would things slow down even more, and he wriggles his hips and his ass to help his boy remove the offending garment from his legs. Now there are only his undershirt, his socks and his boxers left, and the blond Dom is angry with himself that he ordered his boy to go slow because he really needs to feel him as close as only possible now.

Robert still remembers his words quite well though, because he pulls away from his lips after one last curious lick around with his tongue, crouching before his new Dom to lavish attention on his thighs and his shinbones.

He pulls at the first sock and Thomas stares down at the black shock of hair with stunned adoration when his boy kisses his ankles and his toes after liberating his foot from the sock. “I like your feet, Thomas, especially when they are shooting goals,” Robert grins up at him, releasing some of the unbearable tension that has formed between them.

The younger Münchner chuckles and ruffles his hair. “I'm glad that you think so, handsome.”

He watches Robert doing the same with the other sock, the sensation of warm lips kissing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs shooting right into his groin and making him even harder than he already is.

Thomas has to ball his fists to keep himself from ripping his undershirt and his boxers from his body, Erik's quiet snicker a clear sign that the other Dom is well aware of his inner struggles.

“Come here, boy!” he snarls when Robert takes the hem of the white cotton to reveal his torso to his admiring glances, swallowing the happy chuckle of his wonderful boy with another fierce kiss. He kisses the dark-haired Pole with teeth and tongue, an intoxicating mixture of deep tenderness and raw passion, and Robert wraps his arms around his neck and surrenders to him again, kissing him back with so much love and longing that Thomas feels his eyes go wet. His undershirt hangs around his shoulders and Thomas impatiently shrugs it off, drawing back from Robert's sweet mouth only for a split second.

“I want you, my beautiful boy, I want you so much!” Thomas can't hold back the words that want to escape his lips any longer, and his hands roam over Robert's shoulders and his back down to his backside to knead his round cheeks.

“I want you too, Thomas, I need you, my Dom.” Robert's hands move to the waistband of Thomas' boxers, and the blond Dom lets out a strangled moan when his aching erection springs free and strains proudly into the air. It is such a relief that he feels dizzy for a moment, but he is fast enough to grab the cheeky hand that reaches out to stroke the visible evidence of his strong desire for his beautiful boy.

“Oh no, boy. I didn't give you permission to touch me there, handsome, nor have you asked me if you're allowed to do that.” Thomas glances strictly at his dark-haired boy, and Robert returns his gaze pleadingly.

“Please my Dom, let me touch you. I need to touch you!”

Thomas is torn between his wish to grant Robert what he craves for, but he knows that it isn't what his boy truly needs right now. There will be time for them stroking and getting to know each other later, but not before Thomas has claimed Robert as his boy the right way.

The blond Dom lays his hand under Robert's chin and smiles at his boy. “I know that you need to touch me, handsome, that you long to caress and explore me. Be sure that I long for that just as much as you're doing. But I need you to become my boy at first, and I know for sure that you need me to become your Dom in every sense of the meaning at first as well. Isn't that so, handsome?”

Robert's astonished expression reassures Thomas that he has been right. His boy nods his head snuggling against him with a sigh. “You're right, Thomas, I long to stroke and explore you, but I need to become your boy the right way before that.”

Thomas rewards him with a gentle kiss for his honesty. “We should hurry with me preparing you for our lovemaking then shouldn't we, handsome? I will go slow and I won't hurt you. But I really need to be inside you soon, so we'd better not wait any longer.”

Robert blushes again but he nods. “And I need to feel you inside me, my Dom. But you don't have to prepare me, Marco and Jonas have already taken care of that,” he admits with red cheeks, shooting another quick glance at his first Dom and his two mates sitting at the other side of the bed.

Thomas tears his eyes away from the wonderful man sitting in his lap to glare at the younger Dom. Erik looks unimpressed, sitting in the same relaxed posture in his chair. He returns Thomas annoyed stare with a shrug of his shoulders. “I thought that you might be impatient, Thomas, and I know my darling well enough to know that he is desperate for you claiming him properly,” is all he says, and Thomas knows better than to anger the Dom who holds the key to his happiness.

Robert loves him, the blond Dom can feel that deep in his heart, but Erik's oldest boy won't go against the wishes and orders of his first Dom, and if Erik tells no to their new and rather complicated arrangement, then Thomas will lose his boy again before he has even gotten the chance to really become his other beloved Dom.

“Thank you for your foresightedness, Erik,” he mutters, pulling another snicker from his rival, because this is what Erik is for him at the moment, his rival.

“You're welcome, Thomas. I'm glad that I could be of help.” There is only the slightest hint of mockery in Erik's cheerful voice, and Thomas rolls his eyes and smiles back at him, a brief but honest smile, before he looks back at Robert. He fishes something out of the pocket of his jeans, considering it briefly.

“You know that we get tested on a regular basis and that you won't get infected if we don't use it, but I leave it up to you, boy. Do you want me to use it, or do you want to feel me without any barrier, boy?”

The dark-haired striker looks at the small package, shaking his head with a smile. “We don't need them, Thomas. I need to feel you without barrier, I need you to make me yours completely, my Dom.”

Robert's trust in him, the love and the happiness he can see in his eyes makes Thomas feel humble and blessed, and he cups his face with tender hands and kisses him with all the love he feels for him.

“I will make you mine now, my beautiful boy, I will make you all mine, and I will prove myself worthy to be your second Dom. Will you surrender to me and become my beloved boy, Robert?”

Robert nods his head, and his beauty takes Thomas' breath away.

“Yes, Thomas. I will surrender to you and become your beloved boy. Please, take me, make yours, I really need you to become my Dom now!”


	2. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wants Thomas to take him and become his second Dom. Will Erik keep his promise and let Thomas stay afterwards when he was able to prove himself worthy his trust and make Robert happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Janie94, I was squealing with joy when I read your comment under the first chapter. I really didn't expect such an excited reaction. :-) I will answer to your wonderful comment as soon as possible, but Thomas demanded the second chapter at first, and I didn't want to let you wait for too long for the answers to your questions. I hope that this chapter will meet your expectations. ;-*
> 
> I also want to finally explain my choice of petnames Erik uses for his three boys for those of you who understand German: I am very careful with the use of petnames for grown up men, and I can't help but shudder when I hear a wife shouting 'Bärchen' (little bear) or 'Spatz' (sparrow) through the supermarket when they call for their husbands. Grown up men in love of course use petnames as well, some of them also in public, but my Dom Erik only uses his special petnames in private and calls his boys by their real names in public.
> 
> Please remember that Erik and his boys normally speak German even though their story is told in English, so he also uses German petnames for them. 
> 
> Erik's German petname for Jonas is 'Süßer', which is an appropriate and accepted petname for a young man. The best fitting English word for this name is sweetheart, even though it seems to suit young women better at first sight. 
> 
> Erik calls Marco 'Liebes' in German, which is a neutral word and can be used for men and women. It is not too pathetic, and the English word 'love' matches best with it. Regarding his special relationship with Marco being his devoted boy, Liebes is a good name for him.
> 
> The German translation for 'darling' would be 'Liebling', which is comparable to 'Liebes', but considering that Robert's mother tongue is Polish and that Erik, Marco and Jonas most likely use English to talk to Robert most of the time, Erik's name for Robert is actually 'Darling', which is used in German on a regular basis nowadays. 
> 
> Thomas has chosen 'handsome' for Robert, which can be translated with 'Mein Schöner' in German - my beautiful one. Handsome suits a grown up man better than 'beautiful one' in my opinion. I don't know if and when I will write another part of my former foursome and now fivesome, this will also depend on the feedback I will get for this one, but if I'll do that, then I will think about appropriate petnames Thomas can use for Marco and Jonas as well.
> 
> Please leave feedback for me, this story took me two entire days to write with more than 11.000 words and the editing, and your kudos and comments are the only things that really show me that you enjoyed this story and didn't think that it was a waste of time and total crap to read.

Robert's hoarse plea cuts right through Thomas' heart, and his body shudders with painful want, but the blond Dom suppresses his urge to grab his beautiful boy and just slam him down on his aching cock. He is not going to screw this, not after having longed – yearned - for Robert to become his boy for so long.

Thomas is painfully aware of Erik sitting in his chair and waiting for him to do something entirely stupid so he can send his rival away again, and he is aware of Robert's two mates watching him with eagle eyes, ready to rip his heart out of his chest if he only so much as thinks of hurting the man they love with every fiber of their being.

He inhales and exhales slowly and carefully, thinking about the most comfortable position that will grant Erik and his two other boys the best view and yet make Robert becoming his boy as pleasurable as possible for both of them for a moment, before eventually reaching for the lube on the nightstand beside the bed.

“I want you to line me up, boy. Make sure to do it thoroughly but without touching me more than absolutely necessary. The touching part will come later.” He pushes the bottle into Robert's sweaty hand, and the older Münchner nods and opens it with trembling fingers.

Thomas has to bite his lip when he feels Robert's elegant digits wrapping themselves around his throbbing manhood to spread the cool liquid all over his hard shaft, and he focuses his attention on his handsome features to let his boy see his approval and his deep love.

“You're doing great, handsome, just like that,” he encourages his shivering sub, and Robert smiles happily at him. “You're ready, my Dom,” he whispers huskily when he is done, and Thomas rewards him with a quick kiss. “Thank you, Robert, you really know how to please your Dom, don't you?” he praises his eager boy, taking the striker's narrow hips in a tender but firm grip.

“I want you to turn around, handsome. Let your first Dom and your mates see your pleasure when I take you.” Robert seems to be surprised about his decision, but he smiles and does as he's been told without objection. Thomas leans back against the headboard of the large bed and helps his boy to turn around in his lap after another tender and reassuring kiss.

“Go slow handsome, take the time you need,” he reminds the older one when Robert tries to take him in all at once, groaning with frustration when Thomas' steel-hard grip keeps him from just pushing himself down on Thomas' manhood. “You don't want this important act to become a cheap and brief encounter, boy, do you?”

“No, my Dom...” Robert mewls, shivering with need and desire. His flanks are heaving with his raged breathing under Thomas' hands, but he holds himself back as he slowly impales himself on his second Dom's hard member.

“Just like that, handsome, you're wonderful. You're doing so great, my beloved boy...” Thomas gasps with the sensation of heavenly warmth enclosing him so nicely, and he keeps Robert from moving for a few seconds when he's fully seated, wanting to savor this first moment and make it become a precious memory he can treasure for the rest of his life.

“You're my wonderful boy, handsome, such a wonderful boy...” The blond Dom wraps his arms tightly around Robert's lithe but strong frame and kisses his cheek from behind. He can't hear any sound coming from the chair where Erik is sitting, but the rustling of the bedsheets and the soft gasps and moans coming from the other side of the bed prove to him that Marco and Jonas have obviously gotten the permission to be more than distant watchers. Thomas' attention is fixed on the man in his arms though, and he loosens his grip a little bit to give Robert the chance to move. “Show me how much you want me, handsome, show me how much you desire me. But go slow and don't come without my permission, my beautiful boy!” he tells his boy, and Robert moans desperately and starts to move up and down on his cock, lifting himself up and pushing down again in a steady rhythm.

It is obvious right from the start that he must have done this beforehand, that his other Dom Erik must have taken him in this position as well, because Robert finds the right pace and rhythm with ease instead of struggling and needing time to adjust.

Thomas is torn between feeling relieved that he has chosen this special position for their first time and being disappointed that it is not as special for Robert as he had hoped it would be, and his eyes dart to the younger Dom for the blink of an eye to see his reaction.

Erik's face doesn't give anything away when he returns his gaze, but Thomas can see his hazel-green eyes light up for the tiniest moment, and the brunet Dortmunder gifts him with a short nod of approval.

The older Dom begrudgingly has to admire the other Dom for his self-control. How can it be that Erik appears so impassive and unmoved? The only sign giving away the arousal he must feel - like every not halfway dead and healthy young man watching his boy being made love to would feel - are his dilated pupils and his flaring nostrils, but the younger Dom's face is controlled and his posture is still relaxed.

Thomas is willing to pick up the challenge and pull some reactions from his rival, and he lets his fingers glide over the hills and valleys of Robert's chiseled torso, nipping at his earlobe and whispering hoarse words of ardor into his ear. His boy mewls and shivers in his arm, and Thomas can't hide his smug grin when Erik's eyes widen ever so slightly and his gaze travels down to the rock-hard proof of his third boy's desire for another Dom.

It's reassuring to know that the beautiful Dortmunder is not as unaffected as he wants to appear, and Thomas increases his efforts and starts to play with Robert's hard nipples, rolling them teasingly between his fingers. His eyes never leave Erik's face while he does his best to turn his beloved boy – their beloved boy – into a panting and quivering mess, sucking at his vulnerable throat and licking over the salty skin.

He knows that he isn't allowed to leave his visible mark upon his boy at this point, but it won't hurt to remind Erik that he is the one possessing his darling right in this moment, that Robert longs to be Thomas' boy as much as he longs to be Erik's boy – at least if the way he tilts his head to the side to give Thomas better access to his vulnerable throat is any indication.

The older Dom is angry with himself that Erik's approval and he being able to make the younger one lose some of his astonishing and annoying self-control means so much to him, but he can't fight against his feelings, and he also knows that Erik will play an important part in his life if he allows Robert to become Thomas' sub and boy as well. He'd better accept this important truth and try to find a way to get along with Robert's first Dom instead of keeping on considering Erik his rival, so his hidden desire for him might not be such a bad thing but come in handy in the future.

Thomas' overwhelming desire and need is what finally distracts him from challenging Erik further, and he wraps his hand around Robert's gorgeous cock, unable to resist his wonderful boy any longer. The dark-haired striker feels perfect in his hand, hot silken flesh over rock-hard muscles that twitch under his touch. Robert is already close, the engorged head of his cock slick with the precome their ardent lovemaking has milked from him. Thomas draws lazy circles around the sensitive slit, smearing the warm droplets all over the tip, and his boy rewards him with sobs and moans of pleasure and lust.

“My Dom please, I need to come, let me come!” Robert begs him, his walls clenching frantically around Thomas' member stimulating his sweet spot with every up and down. “It's hurting, Thomas, please, let me come!” The older one is shaking with the need to let go, and Thomas' throat tightens with the love he feels for him.

“I know that you can hold back for me, handsome. Surrender to me and give yourself to me. Just a little while longer, my sweet boy. I know that you can do that for me, I have faith in you, Robert.” Thomas continues to stroke him with his right hand while his left pinches Robert's nipples and his mouth searches for Robert's lips. The Pole turns his head and sobs into his mouth when Thomas pushes his tongue deep into the soft cavern, imitating the act of lovemaking and mirroring what he is doing with his hard cock.

“Thomas, please!” Robert's cry echoes in the bedroom, and the blond Dom growls passionately and moves his hand faster, giving in to his urge to finish his beloved boy. “Come for me, handsome, come for me now!” he orders the man shuddering and shaking in his embrace, and Robert comes with another shout, hot spurts of pleasure erupting from his twitching manhood and coating Thomas' fingers. His walls massage his own achingly hard member with every new wave of ecstasy his ardent ministration pulls from his sub, but Thomas doesn't want to come and miss his boy's complete satisfaction, and he pushes his own need aside and concentrates on his boy, watching his face as he strokes him through his forceful climax.

“You're my wonderful boy, Robert, give yourself to me, handsome, I need you to...” he whispers, feeling humble and touched when he sees the love and sheer bliss on the dark-haired's face. “Let me see your pleasure, handsome,” he encourages his boy, enjoying every shudder and every strangled cry he pulls from him more than he has ever enjoyed anything else.

“Thomas...” Robert slumps against him, limp and exhausted, and Thomas holds him close and rocks him for a couple of seconds before gently urging him to turn around in his arms. The blond Dom was willing to let Erik and Robert's two mates witness their beloved one's pleasure and ecstasy, but he doesn't want them to be a close part of him claiming his boy, and Robert facing him when he fills him with his seed will grant him at least a little bit of privacy.

Robert melts against his strong frame with a sated purr, and his wonderful boy seems to sense what his Dom needs, because he wraps his arms around Thomas' neck and blocks the view on Thomas' face with his broad shoulders.

Thomas buries his face in the warm crook between Robert's right shoulder and his neck, inhaling greedily his wonderful male scent, remembering the many times he felt Robert's arms around him and inhaled his scent on the pitch when one of them had shot a goal, craving to call the beautiful striker his boy without ever being allowed to do so.

“I love you, Robert, I love you so.” He wants his boy to know how he feels about him before making him his in every possible way, and Robert presses himself against him and rubs his face against Thomas' cheeks. “I love you too, Thomas. Very much and for a rather long time. I need you to be my Dom, please, fill me up, make me yours!”

“I will,” Thomas promises, his voice barely recognizable because of the strong emotion he feels. He searches blindly for Robert's warm lips, and the dark-haired striker offers them to him with devotion and happiness. His cock is soft between their connected bodies, sated from his powerful orgasm, but his secret core swallows his Dom's manhood eagerly and smoothly, his hot and velvet walls massaging Thomas' aching cock in the aftermath of his incredible height.

“Love you, Robert, love you so much, need you...” Thomas' hand holds Robert's head in place in their desperate kiss when he feels his orgasm approach, the tension in his groin becoming too strong to bear it any longer. Thomas has desired and loved his teammate, friend and sometimes rival on the pitch for so long, and feeling Robert surrendering so willingly and sweetly to him is what pushes him over the edge and right into the abyss of the most intensive orgasm he has ever experienced.

Robert moans loudly when he feels his Dom pumping his hot seed into him, painting his cramping channel with his pleasure and filling him with his claim. The brief thought of Erik having done that before him – of him leaving his rightful claim just where Robert's first Dom has left his own countless times – makes his cock explode with more spurts of ecstasy, his only goal to prove to his boy that he is as strong and powerful as his rival is. His body shudders and jerks with every new wave surging through him, and the blond Dom snarls and growls his triumph into Robert's mouth until he is totally spent and has nothing more to give.

The sharp cry next to him is the audible evidence that either Marco or Jonas must have found his satisfaction as well, but Thomas is blind and deaf for anything else than the warm and mushy feeling in his bones and the wonderful man in his arms. “I love you, my wonderful boy,” he whispers against Robert's swollen lips, and Robert makes those cute purring sounds again and smiles at him, his deep blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

“I love you too, Thomas. Now you are really my Dom, just like I have dreamed of for so long.”

 

***

 

Thomas can see Jonas sitting in Marco's lap with a blissed out expression when he finally raises his head again, the blond Dortmunder's arms wrapped protectively around his smaller mate. Marco is watching Robert and him while he rocks Erik's sweetheart tenderly, and Thomas is relieved to see the approval in the amber-green depths that seem to look right into his soul.

The blond Dom and the blond sub measure each other until Erik clearing his throat and rising to his feet in one elegant move draws their attention to the other Dom – the Dom who is still in control of the entire thing that is going on between not only Thomas and Robert, but also between Thomas and the two other subs, even though Thomas hasn't even touched them so far.

Erik stands before the bed wearing his usual controlled mask on his beautiful male face, and Thomas swallows and meets his musing glance with a defiantly lifted chin.

A small smile tugs at the corner of Erik's mouth, and his gaze wanders to the man snuggled close against Thomas' naked body.

“Come to me, darling.” The younger Dom doesn't need to raise his voice to make his boys obey his orders, and Thomas lets go of Robert with visible reluctance and regret, but without trying to keep Robert where he is and make him disobey his first Dom's order with that.

Robert is a little bit unsteady on his feet at first, and he comes willingly into Erik's arms, burying his face on his shoulder. Erik closes his eyes and dabs tender kisses onto his ruffled hair, his arms forming a protective cocoon around his trembling and in his nudity vulnerable boy.

Thomas is touched against his will when he sees the love, tenderness and familiarity between the younger Dom and the boy both of them love so much, and the sharp sting of jealousy cutting through him makes him gasp out.

Erik ignores him, his attention focused on his oldest boy only. He whispers something into Robert's ear, and when Robert lifts his head from his shoulder to answer him, the younger man smiles at him with so much love showing in his face that Thomas suddenly wants to cry.

He bites down on his lip until he can taste blood, watching Erik cup Robert's face with both hands and saying something only Robert is able to understand. When his boy nods his head, he gently pushes him away and says: “Undress me, darling!” loud enough that Thomas and his two other boys can hear him properly, his hazel-green eyes now fixed on Thomas' face.

Robert obeys, peeling Erik standing there motionless like the beautiful marble statue of an ancient Greek God out of his tight black leather jeans, and Thomas finds himself incapable of tearing his eyes away from the astonishing sight of the younger Dom, Erik presenting himself in all his naked glory without any sign of shame when his dark-haired boy has finished his task.

The older Dom knows that he should be embarrassed about the visible reaction of his body to his rival slowly creeping up on him, the quiet creaking of the bed when Erik climbs onto it the only sound audible in the otherwise totally silent bedroom. Erik's three boys hold their breath as they watch Erik crawling closer to the spot where Thomas is still sitting.

The young Dortmunder must have given Robert another order because the Pole now climbs onto the bed as well, pulling Jonas out of Marco's arms and into his own ones. Both men look relaxed and sated after their orgasms, while Marco's face is tensed with the arousal that hasn't been satisfied so far, but Erik's blond boy doesn't try to draw his Dom's attention to his needs, apparently trusting Erik that he won't be forgotten.

Thomas licks over his dry lips, flinching when his spit stings in the small wound his biting has caused. Erik's eyes travel to the red spot where he has drawn blood for a split second, and his smile deepens.

“Have I passed the test?” Thomas can't stand the silence anymore, and he is angry with himself at how hoarse, unsure and defiant his voice sounds, but damn it, nothing has ever meant as much to him as Erik allowing him to take Robert as his beloved boy means to him.

“What do you think, Thomas? Do you believe that you have done it right and earned the right to call yourself Robert's Dom in the future?” Erik stops only a few inches away from him, and Thomas instinctively bares his teeth to a warning growl. “Yes, I have done it right!” he snaps, “but it's not important what I believe, is it? Only what you think is mattering here, you've made that perfectly clear, Erik Durm!” Thomas knows that he will probably damage everything he has achieved with his accusation, but he needs a valve for his anxiety and the feeling of helplessness and loss of control he hates because this is a feeling he isn't used to have at all.

Erik's reaction is different from what he has expected though, and Thomas thinks that he should stop being surprised when it comes to the younger Dom and his actions.

“Of course it matters what you are thinking, Thomas. This here won't work if you don't feel equal to me. You are not my boy and you will never be, and you need to stop trying to please me, Thomas Müller, because this wouldn't do our boy any good, you must know that.”

Thomas blinks, licking over his lips again. “Our boy?” he asks, his heart hammering in his chest.

Erik chuckles, sitting back on his heels and putting his hand on Thomas' shoulder. “Of course our boy, Thomas. I didn't tell you my rules to teach you your place being somewhere behind me in the second row, but only for Robert's sake. You have proved that you are the strong Dom Robert needs and who I thought you to be, and you are equal to me when it comes to him. We'll have to talk about my love and my sweetheart, but I am sure that we will find a solution that will be acceptable for all the five of us. Of course you've passed the test. You did it the second you kissed Robert because this was what he needed – although you feared that I would send you away. Only strong and self-confident Doms willing to fight for their sub's happiness would have done that.”

“Oh you!!” Thomas grouses, the relief that Erik allows him to stay almost crushing him. The younger Dom uses his short distraction to his advantage, his hand moving to the nape of his neck to pull him close and kiss him roughly and fiercely. His cheeky tongue demands entrance to Thomas' mouth in a way only another Dom would try to do, and Thomas doesn't hesitate to prove to Erik that they are indeed equals and that he won't submit to him just like that.

Both Doms snarl and growl as they battle for dominance, kissing each other messy and wet with teeth and tongues, digging their fingers into the other man's scalp to control the kiss and keep the other one in place.

Thomas is painfully hard again, aching for something he can't tell for sure what it is he actually wants from the younger Dom, and only the feeling of Erik's hard dick pressing against his sweaty abs keep him from pulling away to hide his arousal.

“I told you that you'd like that, Thomas Müller!” Erik gasps out when they have to take a short break from their kiss to fill their starved lungs with some air again, and Thomas bares his teeth to a predatory smile. “And I told you that this is not going to happen, Erik Durm. But I might as well try to show you the pleasures of submitting to me!” he challenges the brunet with a chuckle that is both, challenging and happy.

“No way, Müller. You'll be waiting till the cows come home for this to ever happen!” Erik crashes their mouths together again, waving with his free hand at his three boys watching them with big eyes. “Marco, love...” he manages around Thomas' tongue trying to claim the new and unexpected territory that offers itself to him that delightfully, and Erik's blond boy hurries to move closer and wrap his hand around both of their hard cocks, obviously knowing exactly what his beloved Dom wants him to do.

Thomas can only hope that he and Robert will learn to read each other that easily as well in the future, but his thoughts vanish into the heavy air of the bedroom when Marco starts to stroke and massage his throbbing cock together with Erik's hard dick. The stickiness from his first climax and the milky pleasure his scene with Robert has milked from the younger Dom makes it easy for the blond sub to stimulate them without causing them any discomfort, and Thomas unwittingly pulls at Erik's short hair when Marco brushes over the sensitive tip with his thumb.

Kissing another Dom that ardently and feeling his aroused dick throbbing and twitching against his own shouldn't feel as good and pleasurable as it actually does, and Thomas finds himself clinging to Erik's slim frame for dear life when he feels his second orgasm approach and Erik's short nails scratch over his shoulder blades with the first shudder of his own climax. He deepens their passionate kiss until his lips and his tongue hurt from being stretched to their limits, and he swallows the low groans Erik can't suppress when he loses his battle before Thomas does, shooting his ecstasy all over his boy's hand and Thomas' pulsing member. His pleasure bristles over their shafts and leaves a puddle onto the bedsheets, and Thomas opens his eyes to watch the younger Dom come undone in his arms, his beautiful features contorted with lust and desire.

“Fuck, Thomas!” Erik growls almost angrily when Thomas follows him over the edge, his own seed intermingling with Erik's in Marco's fingers stroking them steadily until he has milked the last drop from them and their cocks soften again. Being struck by a lightning must arouse a similar sensation Thomas thinks as his entire body jerks and shudders with every new jolt of pleasure wrecking him from head to toe, and he is grateful when the blinding sensations finally subside again.

“Damn it, Erik, this shouldn't feel so good! You did that on purpose, didn't you?” Thomas gasps out when he can breathe again, his mind still dizzy with the aftermath of the painful ecstasy that has made him lose his control like that.

Erik's cheeks are burning pink, and his eyes are dark and hooded when he looks at him with a sated and very smug grin. “Maybe. I wouldn't mind to try it again one day. Just to make sure that it was really good and not just my memory playing tricks on me,” he winks at the older Dom, and Thomas' throat clenches with a sudden bout of tenderness for his former rival.

“Hmm, I think I could be persuaded to do that on a regular basis now and then. No submitting to you though.”

“We will see,” Erik grins as he pulls away from him to let Marco clean them up, rewarding his blond boy with a tender kiss for his performance. “You outdid yourself, love, you really pleased me, boy!” he praises the boy he always calls 'love', and Thomas can only agree to that, even though he will never admit out loud how good it has felt to kiss another Dom and share his pleasure with him that way.

After all, he is a proud man wearing red and white while Erik is wearing yellow and black on the pitch, and proud men have to save their dignity, right?

 

***

 

Marco beams at his Dom being praised like this, but Thomas doesn't miss the appraising sidelong glance he eyes him with. Erik has become serious again, and he purses his lips, regarding Thomas thoughtfully.

“There is one thing I need to know before I will give our fivesome a real try, Thomas,” he drawls, and Thomas tenses up, his eyes searching for his beloved boy. Robert smiles reassuringly at him, stroking Jonas' hair with tender fingers. Jonas looks a little bit uneasy, avoiding his questioning glance, and Thomas thinks that he knows what Erik needs to know.

“I can see that Jonas feels uncomfortable about this. You don't need to fear that I will touch him or try to give your sweetheart any orders, Erik. He is your boy, and I will stay away from him as long as he and you don't want me to come closer to him.”

Erik shakes his head with a sigh. “Thank you, Thomas, but I didn't think that you would do that. You are right that my sweetheart needs more time to wrap his head around you touching him, but this is not what I meant. I never thought that you would try to touch an unwilling sub. No, I'm talking about Marco.”

“About Marco?” Thomas frowns, because Marco has always appeared as the one having the least problems with Thomas becoming a part of their relationship.

“I won't touch him either if you don't want that,” he says confused, because Marco has already been intimate with him.

Erik shakes his head again. “I don't mind you touching Marco, Thomas. Robert and Marco have a special bond because of their past, it would be strange to tell you to stay away from him. But Marco needs to be spanked now and then, and I need to know if you would be willing to take care of him this way as well, Thomas.”

Thomas blinks in surprise, surprise not about Marco wanting to be spanked but about Erik's astonishing display of trust. He could have kept Marco's special needs to himself, knowing that Thomas won't be with them often enough to learn about the blond's cravings and desires.

“You would really let me spank him?” he asks, his eyes wide as he stares at the other Dom.

“Why not? It's not about what I want, Thomas. It's always about what my boys want and need.”

Thomas chews on that statement. “You're truly selfless, Erik. Of course this is also about what you want and need.”

“I am happy when my boys are happy, Thomas. Don't worry about me, I'm not as selfless as I seem to be. We're going to do this properly, or we won't do it at all. So if you want Robert as your boy and yourself to be a part of our relationship, then you have to tell me whether or not you can do that for Marco, because he will surely long for you doing that for him as well.”

Thomas averts his eyes from Erik's face to look at Marco instead. The older Dortmunder tries to keep his face impassive, but Thomas can see hope and uncertainty flicker over his features when he returns Thomas' musing glance.

The blond Dom has to think about the right position for a moment. He has never spanked a sub before, not even really thought about it. Some Doms use the spanking as a punishment, but Erik's words have been clear about this being a part of his lovemaking to his blond boy, and Thomas is actually glad about it, because he couldn't hurt his sub for any other reason than the sub wanting him to do it for their own pleasure.

“Kneel on the bed, brace your hands against the headboard and spread your legs for me, boy,” he tells Marco when he has come to a decision, and the blond hurries to do what Thomas has told him to do, his cock twitching between his legs. His balls are heavy with the load he hasn't been permitted to shoot so far, and Thomas can feel the soft tingling of anticipation deep in his belly. It's not the spanking itself that makes him feel this way, but the thought of giving Marco something he craves for, something that will make Marco be his boy to some point as well.

No one speaks when Thomas kneels behind the blond Dortmunder, regarding his right hand and moving his fingers a few times to get rid of the tension he suddenly feels. He can see Marco clenching his fists against the headboard, but clearly not because he fears that Thomas will spank him, but only because he fears that the blond Dom will backpedal in the very last minute and tell him that he can't do it.

“I have never done this before, boy,” Thomas clears his throat. “I need you to tell me to stop if it's too much for you to take, Marco.”

“I will do that, Thomas.” Marco sounds as amazed as Thomas feels, and his cock twitches and throbs with anticipation of feeling another Dom's hand on his butt for the first time in his life. At least Thomas thinks that no other Dom than Erik has ever done that for the blond Dortmunder.

“Alright. You have truly pleasured me with your hand, so you can come at any time you need to come, boy. Besides, this is all new to me, and I feel a little bit overwhelmed. I want to focus on doing this properly and see whether or not I can give you what you need.”

“Thank you, Thomas.” A slight shiver wrecks Marco's slim body, and Thomas straightens his shoulders. Kneeling must still be uncomfortable for the blond player after a while, so he'd better get the party started and doesn't let Erik's boy wait any longer.

The blond Dom lifts his hand and gives Marco's right butt cheek a first experimental smack. Marco lets out a yelp and a groan, and his cock grows harder within one second. Okay, he obviously seems to like Thomas' hand on his ass. Thomas smacks the left butt cheek with the same force, careful to not really hurt Erik's faithful boy, his eyes fixed on Marco's with lust red face.

It takes three more smacks for him to set up a steady pace, and the lust and devotion he can see on Marco's features stun him and make his heart beat faster with a sudden rush of strong emotions for the other blond.

Thomas only wanted Robert to finally become his boy when he agreed to this visit, but as he now spanks Erik's other boy, he realizes that he wants more than only be Robert's Dom. He wants to be a real part of the strong and unique relationship Erik and his three boys have, and he wants to earn the right to find the first letter of his name on Robert's back and the back of Erik and his other two boys as well some day. He wants to become Erik's mate like his three boys have become true mates, united in their love for their caring Dom, and he wants Marco and Jonas to look at him with the same love and trust as they feel for Erik.

Marco's groans and grunts become louder, and he arches his back to meet Thomas' hand, poised at the edge of his climax for a couple of seconds.

“Robert, I want you to kiss Marco while I finish him!” Thomas orders the dark-haired striker, and Robert crawls to the headboard to obey his Dom's order and kiss his mate in the same moment Marco loses himself in the throes of passion and shoots his load all over himself. Thomas spanks him until Marco goes limp with a strangled sob, not caring about the mess the blond Dortmunder has made when he takes him in his arms and rocks him.

Marco wraps his arms around Thomas' neck and cries on his shoulder, and Thomas holds him tight and kisses his damp hair. “Hush, I got you. You're safe, boy, everything's fine...” he murmurs into his ear, and Marco relaxes with one last sob and rubs his wet face against his neck.

“Thank you, Thomas. I didn't think that you would do that for me,” he admits quietly, and Thomas lifts his chin up to look at him. “We're going to do this properly, aren't we?” he smiles, and Marco smiles back, his eyes still red from his crying, but with a happy expression in them.

“You bet we do, Müller,” he chuckles, and Thomas raises his eyebrow at him. “Watch out, boy, you're too cheeky for your own good!” he chides Marco, warmth pooling in his abdomen.

“Yes, he is. It's a good thing that you are here to share this heavy burden with me now, Thomas.” Erik makes himself noticeable again with an amused snort, and Thomas returns his mischievous grin, his arms full with a dark-haired and a blond boy. Jonas has moved closer, looking at him with a cautious but also curious expression, and Thomas finally smiles at him. “Hello Jonas.”

“Hi, Thomas.” The youngest of the three boys shoots a quick glance at his Dom before scowling at Thomas with narrowed eyes. “You will treat my beloved blacky well or you'll have to face my wrath, Müller!” he says, and Thomas knows better than to laugh at this threat. Instead, he acknowledges the younger one's courage with a brief but visible bow of his head.

“You have my permission to do whatever you want to do with me if I'll ever hurt your mate, Jonas.”

“As much as I appreciate your wish to protect my darling, but I am perfectly capable of doing that myself.” Erik gives his youngest boy a stern look. “You will go fetching the bread rolls and the pretzels for our breakfast, this will give you enough time to think about the appropriate behavior towards your Dom.” Jonas mutters something under his breath but gets up from the bed to take his clothes and disappear through the door without arguing. He shoots one last threatening glance in Thomas' direction before he closes the door again, though, and Thomas can see the hidden tender smile on Erik's face the younger Dom has for his defiant boy's antics.

“Marco, you will come making breakfast together with me. My darling and my mate need some time on their own before joining us again.” Erik bends forward to kiss Robert on his lips and stroke his cheek. “Are you happy, darling?”

Robert snuggles close against Thomas, but his eyes look at Erik with uttermost devotion and unquestioning love. “I am, my beloved Master. More than I can tell you.”

“Then I am happy too, darling.” Erik turns to look at Thomas, and this time, the older Dom isn't surprised when he gets a quick peck on his lips from the younger one as well.

“Take all the time you need, Thomas. Breakfast will be ready when you are ready,” he says, and Thomas reaches out to touch Erik's face in a tender gesture. “Thank you, Erik. I won't disappoint you.”

“Yes, I know, Thomas. True mates from now on – just like our boys are true mates.” Erik gets up from the bed to go to Marco already waiting for him at the halfway opened door. Thomas follows him with his gaze, his eyes wet with emotion. Erik calling him his mate is more than he could ever have wished for, and he swears to himself that he will prove himself worthy Erik's trust every single day of his life.

Erik wraps his arm around Marco's shoulder to step over the threshold and pull at the door handle to give his mate and their boy the promised privacy, but pauses and turns around to look at the two men sitting on the bed one last time.

“Welcome home, Thomas, we are happy to have you here with us,” he says with a tender smile before quietly closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks as if Thomas has become a real part of this special relationship, two Doms taking care of their three beloved boys in the future. :-)


End file.
